This invention relates to a light fitting intended to be mounted on a false ceiling board and comprising a socket part, to which a light source has been fixed, and a reflector, which directs beams from the light source to the desired object.
All conventional light fittings of this type have the drawback of the light source, i.e. the burner, being constantly visible, and then the light fitting proper is neither dustproof nor waterproof. The burner has to be removed when the reflector is cleaned. If the cleaning is carried out with a moist cloth, the person performing the cleaning may be at the risk of an electric shock. The purpose of this invention is to overcome the drawbacks mentioned above. The light fitting in accordance with the invention is characterised by the fact that the reflector centre comprises a domed projection for the light source, so that the reflector and the socket part form a closed space, in which the light source is located. Owing to the invention, the light source, such as a discharge lamp, a fluorescent tube or any similar discharge lamp sits in a protected space, and then the cleaning of the reflector can be performed even with a moist cloth although the light is switched on. By means of the invention, a discharge lamp will be covered by the mirror surface at the end of the domed projection, and then the discharge lamp will be invisible and its straight, downwards oriented beams will not direct reflexes straight into the person""s eyes. The reflector being fixed by means of quick-release lugs so as to allow the reflector to be detached and fastened with a small rotational movement, the burner is readily and rapidly replaced whenever necessary. At the same time, the reflector can be cleaned and even washed with water. In restaurants, for instance, or on similar premises, where there may be cigarette smoke, industrial dust or the like, the light fittings require cleaning at regular intervals. The actual reflector and the domed projection for the light source may be made of one single transparent plastic piece, which is equipped with the necessary mirror surfaces, i.e. reflecting surfaces. The reflector may also be made of two pieces, the domed projection comprising transparent plastic and the actual reflector comprising e.g. a mirror-like metal. Some premises require light fittings that are classified according to specific safety categories. Owing explicitly to the invention, the light fitting in accordance with the invention is suitable for safety category IP44, for instance.
Various embodiments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims of the set of claims.